Lovesick Sometimes
by iDoodleAzu
Summary: Misaki fainted at his special day even though he doesn't remember. Saruhiko wakes him up with a suprise. AU!MiddleSchoolers. Warnings inside. For Yata Misaki's birthday.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Lovesick Sometimes**

Fandom: **K / K Project**

Rating: **T for Ya**T**a Misaki. Kidding. For foul language.. for safe : D**

Pairing: **SaruMi / Saruhiko x Misaki**

Warnings: **FOUL Language, Fluff, Derpy Writing, Grammar Mistakes.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own K / K Project. Neither does Yata Misaki and Saruhiko Fushimi. They belong to GoRa.**

Notes: ** Dedication to Yata Misaki's birthday : ) This story may have two chapters. Because... I dunno? Meh. Maybe, I'm a nerd of writing BL /cries.**

**Plus, this story is AU!MiddleSchoolers. That is completely different from the K series.( Because I don't want kokoro brokoros /sobs for life.)**

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

"Ngh..." I woke up with a start. Sunrays shining down through an open window in my bedroom. "Aghh." I groaned and shifted my body to a more comfortable position. "Ugh, goddamit..." I rubbed my eyes and blinked for several times. I then sat up and averted my newly awoken gaze to my digital clock that had been lying on the table at my left side.

7:30 A.M.

"Oh, shit!" I hurriedly got up, but tripped on my plain white blanket. '_Good grief..._' I gritted my teeth and stood up again. '_I'm going to be late! SHIT!_' I ran to the bathroom and take a quick shower, then put on my uniform, then ran down from the stairs to the kitchen and took a sandwich. I was about to took my red backpack when my mother appeared and shouted at me.

"Geez, Misaki! You're late!"

She then looked at me with a critical face. Up and down, up and down. "You forgot your shoes, Misaki..." I barely said a word but did managed to muffle that I'm FUCKING suprised I didn't even wore my socks and shoes yet.

Ugh.

I dashed towards my room and wore my white socks and reddish brown shoes. I also almost forgot I had to wear my digital watch. I then go down stairs and opened the door. While I said to my mother "Goodbye" in a muffled sound, I noticed she was smiling and humming while baking something...

Eh? Anyway, I rushed down to my school, still nibbling my sandwich.

**7:57 A.M.**

"Shitshitshitshit!" I cursed as I entered the school building. I ran and climb up the stairs up to the third floor. Why does it have to be on the third floor anyway and why not the DAMNED ground floor?! I groaned in frustration. I then take one more look at my digital watch.

**7:59 A.M.**

"I'm late!" I hissed and cursed all through the hallway to my classroom. Not caring the strange looks of the middle schoolers that wanted to pierce me. I ran to my destination and finally walked inside and take an exasperated sigh. I took off my bag to the floor and finally sat down.

**Ding dong**. **Ding dong**.

Finally.

I sighed and pouted. My luck is on the edge, eh? My classmates settled down to their respective seats and their noise finally wore down. But somehow, I'm missing something.

"Oi."

'_Great_, ' I blinked and turned my head to the left then stared at him. I am actually seated at the back, then two meters away from the window. Because that chair next to the window was for—

"Misaki." I groaned, "What now, Saruhiko?" Saru just smiled in a mocking way. I averted my gaze to somewhere else and noticed our adviser is here now.

"Good morning class." The teacher greeted. "Good morning sensei." The class answered. "You may take your seat." Us, students then retreated to take seats. As we finished, the adviser then fixed herself up and began the lesson.

As the lesson was still ongoing, I had tried to take a quick glance to Saruhiko many times as I also be careful in not getting caught. '_Ugh, so boring..._' I picked the pen on my desk and poked it to my right cheek with my expression in a bored manner. I then checked my watch to see what time is it now.

**8:59 A.M.** "One more freaking good minute. Oh God." I whispered in all of my best to keep from being caught. But still my face is in an annoyed state.

**Ding dong. Ding dong**.

"Alright, class. That is all for today. You may now have your break." The teacher dismissed us. As all of the students here went out of the class, I then slammed my closed fist to the hard wooden desk. "Fuck, I will never ever be late again. Ugh."

"Still with that face hmm, Misaki~?" I jerked and flinched at the tone of his voice. It was FUCKING creepy. I tell you. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME BY THAT NAME, YOU STUPID MONKEY!?" I shouted furiously, pointing my finger at him. I could feel blood rushing to my face. But it isn't from embarrassment. It's from the anger and annoyance. "Aww, but Misaki is a cute name for a cute boy~" again, he sing-songed. I squinted my eyes and pouted at him.

" 'Beautiful Blossom'. Isn't it?" Saruhiko smirked at me, while I was taken aback at his voice. Embarassment then hit me. "J... Don't make fun of my name! You fucking monkey!" I tried to defense myself, but failed. 'Ugh! Stupid Yata! Get a grip off yourself, man!' What I didn't realized that Saru was already infront of me, too close just centimeters away for us to kiss.

Wait. WHEN DID I JUST THINK OF KISS?! But before I manage to say something, that stupid monkey cut me off, "Oi, Misaki. Can we just eat now?" I snapped out in my spacing, "H-huh? Oh yeah sure..." I sheepishly smiled at him. Still heat rushing to my face. I then grabbed his wrist and then walked out towards the cafeteria.

As we were walking towards our destination, my head was starting to throb. I let go of Saruhiko's hand and put it instead on my temple. "Cheh..." Saruhiko then looked at me as I pound my head.

"Misaki, is something—"

"Nothing's wrong! Now let's goo!" I cut him off and grabbed his hand once again, I lied. Though, to be honest I'm starting to feeling uneasy. "Crap," I cursed under my breath. I slowly then, again, let go of his hand.

* * *

**Saruhiko's POV**

I'm starting to be annoyed by this uncute brat here. Always hiding secrets. "Tsk." I clicked my tongue so that his attention will be on me. Fortunately, it worked. "What is it now, Saru?" I can noticed his voice is low, but still durable to hear.

"Don't keep anything from me." I simply stated. "Huh?" I then put my hand to his head, brushing off the red-orange locks from his forhead.

Hot.

"You're burning."

"W-what?" Okay, he's back into being grumpy kid. "I-I'm not..." He muttered as his fiery orange eyes averted my dull indigo orbs. I clicked my tongue then turned away, "Suit yourself, Misaki."

"Wait..." His voice was getting to sore. And I noticed he was tugging my coat. He slowly let go of it and sped up his pace in walking. "Tsk." I stopped walking and gazed at him and glared. While he just stared at me then glared back.

"You're not okay."

"Yes I am."

"No."

"Yes." The redhead's voice was completely hoarse and he started to cough. His hand was on his head, and his pace started to slow down as his two feet started to wobble. I sighed and carried him and walked towards to the clinic instead. "Bastard, let go of me!" Misaki yelled at me and attepmted to hit me at my back. "Nope." I spat, smirking at how uncutely adorable he acted.

Tsundere.

He also doesn't remember it was his special day. Geez, Misaki, you really are an idiot.

A silence.

Hmm? Did Misaki just slept? I looked back and saw his sleeping face. Oh God, he was fucking adorable. "Oh well," I shrugged and continued to walk to the infirmatory.

After sometime of carrying that uncute brat Misaki, I finally am infront of the infirmatory. I sighed in relief, my back was aching since. I then entered to find a nurse. Luckily, one nurse greeted.

"Good morning sir. how can I help you?" She smiled. "Tsk. This brat here, somehow is not feeling well." I answered. The nurse then took a look at Misaki. Then walked towards an empty bed at the far side of the facility."Please, put him here, sir." I did as what the nurse had told me.

The nurse then, examined brunette. She put a thermometer on his mouth. And it was shown that his temp was 38.6 degrees. "A fever, but not as bad as it looks." She informed. I blinked and stared at Misaki's sleeping figure.

"What happened before you brought him here, sir?" The nurse inquired. "Hmm? Actually, I just notice he was holding his head, and his feet were starting to lost balance. And lastly, he was burning." I summarized. I quickly added before I forgot. "Then he slept...?"

"Ah, I guess he was having a migraine sir. I think he fainted when you carried him all the way here." The nurse said. I shrugged, "Maybe..." A chuckle came from her. "I see, you didn't know, sir. Well, you can wait until he wakes up."

"Sure thing." I smiled.

* * *

**XD Next chappie will be made and will submitted tomorrow!**

**Tell me. If this is good or not. NO FLAMES PLEASE. Constructive critiques or compliment may be accepted but NO FLAMES INVOLVE. Please. I'm only a kid. **

**Anyway. R&R! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Lovesick Sometimes**

Fandom: **K / K Project**

Rating: **T for Ya**T**a Misaki. Kidding. For foul language.. for safe : D**

Warnings: **FOUL Language, Fluff, Derpy Writing, Grammar Mistakes.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own K / K Project. Neither does Yata Misaki and Saruhiko Fushimi. They belong to GoRa.**

Notes: **Chapter 2! Not going to think of all what I'm crying over a scene here... Enjoy reading!**

**Ding dong. Ding dong**.

Thirty minutes had passed already. And that was already their next period after their break. But who would actually care about it anyway?

Back at when Misaki slept—or fainted—while being caried by a tall, slender, fifteen-year-old teen, Saruhiko Fushimi. Saruhiko wasn't seem to be suprised that Misaki had a migraine or so. After all, he knew that the red-headed teen will have that headache for all the complaints and cursing that he was almost late.

Idiotic Misaki.

...

Speaking of Misaki Yata.

"Mm..." a sound was heard. The bluenette stood up from his placeS and went to where that brunette was laid down not too long ago. The shorter teen woke up, blinking his red-orange orbs for a moment, then rubbed them with his bare, skinny hands. Yata then noticed Fushimi was standing there with his dull sapphire eyes. The red-head started opening his mouth to ask where the hell is he but was quickly answered by the blue-head, as if reading his mind.

"First, Misaki, you fainted. Then I carried you all the way here in the infirmatory without even eating for a second. So you better be grateful that I took you here and rest, Misaki~" Saruhiko plainly answered and then mockingly smiled at the newly awaken teen.

"Wh... How did you know I was going to ask that?!" Misaki exclaimed at him. The expression that he made was a mixture of anger and confusion.

'_How patheticaly cute,_' at least, in Fushimi's mind. Before the taller teen could say anything, the nurse from before interrupted them. "Ah, you're finally awake! Let me see your temperature, okay?" As Yata nodded, the nurse then examined his temperature using the thermometer. She removed it as it beep, "37.2 . Well, I guess you're okay now!" She said. The brunette inquired, "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Okay... Thanks." Saruhiko then clicked his tongue after their short conversation. "Now get your admit slip and go, Misaki." Misaki then glared at him. "Geez, aren't you so impatient?" He sarcastically said it while asking for an admit slip to show it on to the subject teacher.

As they exited the infirmatory, neither of them spoke a word in walking back to their classroom. It was rather, a disturbing and awkward silence. Misaki didn't dare to look athis friend, though he could sense the other staring at him intently. And it was creeping him out.

Then Fushimi had a wicked idea.

"Oi, Misaki."

"I told you to stop calling by my name, stupid monkey!" the mentioned boy hissed at him, now looking at him face to face. "now, now. You better be quiet, eh, Misaki~?" Saruhiko stopped at his pace, making the other follow at his actions, then turned himself in front of the small boy.

"Wh-what's with you all of a sudden?" Misaki asked him in anger and irritation for being stange at the moment. The bluenette kept silent but moved forward to the brunette. The red-head stepped backward.

Then forward.

Backward.

Forward.

Back—"Oof." Misaki was sandwiched between a wall and a Saruhiko. The taller of them smirked. "What day is today, hmm, Misaki?" Saruhiko asked, putting one arm at one side of Misaki. "I-it's an ordinary day, of course. Why would you even ask about that?" Yata gulped.

Fushim then put another arm to another side of the shorter. He stared hard at Misaki's glinting topaz eyes, face so close that they might kiss in any small move. '_This is interesting. I'm not suprised Misaki would be so forgetful about his birthday,_' The bluenette thought.

"I'm saying this one more time. Do you know what day is today?"

Misaki just bursted his bubble. "Li-like I said! It's only an ordinary day! What's wrong with it?!" He glared at him. Saruhiko just sighed. "You really don't remember, do you, huh?" Misaki blinked, confused. "H-huh? Saru?"

Before the red-haired teen could even rant, he could feel his lips being pressed by Saruhiko's. "S-saru-?!" He tried to push the blue-haired teen away from him, but failed.

"Tsk. You're so noisy. Be quiet." The bluenette clicked his tongue and kiss Misaki again. But this time, he put his own tongue into red-head's mouth, making Misaki moan sweetly but quietly.

'_Cute.'_

Was the only thing that Fushimi can think of. He then parted his lips from the red's. He then whispered to Yata's ear, "Happy birthday, Misaki~". He then walked away with his hands in his pocket of his pants, smirking victoriously.

While Misaki can only stare at awe.

'_W-wait, he planned this all along?!_' he mentally shrieked. '_And that was my first kiss! Stupid bastard!_' he blushed immediately at the scene. The red-head then snapped out of his own mind then ran over to Saruhiko, still having his cheeks a pink in color.

He gave a quick peck on Saruhiko's cheek and ran pass over him, and whispered.

"Thank you, stupid monkey…"


End file.
